1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, and a program for adaptively updating repeat recording reservations of TV programs in keeping with changes in program broadcast times.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among video recorders for recording TV programs, there are many which permit TV programs to be reserved for recording through the use of EPG (electronic program guide) data acquired typically from broadcast signals. One such video recorder is disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-7757.